Skylanders:Legends of the Core
Skylanders: Legends of the Core is a new video game that is only for PS3, PS4, XBOX1, XBOX LIVE, and every other gaming system except for WII, PC, and 3DS. It is only a single video game. There are no skylanders or portals to purchase, because the skylanders are in game! Skylanders There will be sixteen core skylanders in the game. Eight are from Skylanders: Infinity, while the rest are from Skylanders: Digital Defenders. They are selected by random draw, meaning there are no elements in the game Skylanders Infinity High Voltage Soda Popper Scowler Scream Liner High Tech Skate Punk Crystal Clear Spell Breaker Skylanders: Digital Defenders Blaze Craze Hip Hop Dual Phase Blade Spinner Robo Roast Gold Glare Flag Tag Jail Break Gameplay Gameplay Gameplay There will be new mechanics in this game. You will be able to turn the camera to see what you are doing, you can climb things, like buildings. You can scale buildings. You can jump, double jump, and triple jump, you can swim. You can fly. You can slide on stuff, like pipelines. You can dash and shoulder dash. You can also block. There will be eight chapters in the game. You have to use five skylanders for each game. Four of them are required to complete the chapter, and you may choose one as an optional. There are obstacles some skylanders can do, and some skylanders can't. These four obstacles are climbing, swimming, flying, and dashing. Four skylanders can do each of these things. Climbing Scowler High Voltage Dual Phaze Hip Hop Flying Soda Popper Blade Spinner Robo Roaster Crystal Clear Dashing Skate Punk High Tech Blaze Craze Jail Break Swimming Scream Liner Spell Breaker Gold Glare Flag Tag The skylanders are also selected by their abitlities they can do in game. You might need Big Boom to bash some wooden walls, or Psycho Punch or Brain Storm to swing on vines of fire vines.. Chapters Early Skylands- Time Before Nuclear Pond Peaceful Meadows Techic Terrace Inter Dimension Crystal Cascade Prison Warp Early Skylands- Final Battle Story Kaos is back, and he has a new way to become king of Skylands. In Skylands, there is an island that holds the Prison Portal, a portal that leads to an interdimentional prison. This prison holds all of the enemies that the Skylanders have ever defeated, including Drill X, Bubba Greebs, and Leviathan. Kaos wants to find the portal and destroy it, convince the prisoners to join his army, and defeat the skylanders once and for all. Journey through eight places to find Kaos and beat him, so they could put him in Prison Warp, and Skylands will be rid of him for good. Bonus Skylanders If fighting Kaos with only sixteen skylanders proves challenging, you can unlock eight bonus skylanders. These skylanders are core skylanders from Skylanders: Evolved Army and Skylanders: Mutants. However, you have to beat the game once to get a bonus skylander. You have to beat the game eight times to get all eight bonus skylanders. Shine Get Spy Glass Gem Shooter Heatwave Cling Clang There is also an extra skylander who is also a DaGeDar Avatar you get by entering the secret code. The secret code is she3fm68an390lcnd2. You unlock the winner of the tournament on this page: Skylanders Power Bomb: Elimination. .